Jill Gatling
Name: Gatling, Jill Gender: Female Age: 16 Grade: 10th Extra Curricular Activity: Archery, Swim Team, Track Team School: Barry Coleson High Appearance: Jill has dark brown hair that extends to her shoulders in the front and gradually shortens in the back and is curled under slightly. Although her hair has never been dyed, it naturally has some auburn-ish undertones to it. Her eyes are hazel in color and she has almost perfectly formed, highly defined eyebrows that are dark in color. Jill's nose is small and button-like. She has full lips and white, straight teeth, which she obtained from years of braces. Jill also has dimples that really stand out when she smiles. She does not wear much makeup, and usually opts for only lip gloss and eyeliner. She is a little taller than average (standing at about 5'7") and has a slender figure. Unfortunately, she lacks good posture. She often (especially when leaning against something) slouches over to one side. She has a good complexion and fairly tanned skin from spending a lot of time outside. By looking at her, you wouldn't figure it, but Jill is quite the tomboy. She does archery in school and is on the swim team, so she is in fairly good physical shape. Jill has never worried much about her appearance but is somewhat of an attractive girl. Jill has no distinctive tattoos or piercings. In fact, the only thing pierced on Jill is her ears. She is really just your average girl. On the day of the trip, Jill adorned a spaghetti-strapped tanktop, teal in color, covered by a sleeveless, almost see-through white overshirt, a pair of jeans, and a simple green and white pair of tennis shoes. Biography: Jill has grown up in a relatively normal home. Her mother is a simple housewife and her father is a member of the police force. Jill has always admired her father and hoped to one day follow his footsteps and join the police force. Despite Jill's wishes, her father highly disapproved of this action. Needless to say, Jill grew up with a high sense of justice. Despite this, she is a very accepting person, and knows that others do not always agree with what is "right" or "wrong". Jill still retains both sets of grandparents and has a rather extensive family. She has yet to deal with any death in her life. From a young age, Jill was a tomboy at heart. In grade school, she never played dolls with the girls. Instead, she was busy climbing trees and playing on the jungle gym with the boys. Even now, Jill enjoys being physically active. Practically the moment she entered Junior High, she began joining all sorts of clubs, organizations, and sports teams. This trend continued into high school, where she was forced to slow down somewhat and concentrate more on her studies. Her parents, especially her father, are pushing her to get a medical degree after high school, though that is certainly not what Jill had in mind. On the outside, Jill Gatling is a real spitfire and always has been. Even when she was little, Jill was always vocal, energetic, and overall, very pleasant. She has retained these qualities into her teenage years. Jill has the ability to smile in almost any situation, despite her true feelings. On the outside, Jill is always happy and she is always friendly. She was rather popular in school because of these qualities. On the inside, however, Jill has a lot of stress pent up. Her inability to show others emotions like sadness and fear has left her with some stress issues. By talking to Jill, however, let alone looking at her, many would never assume this fact. Despite this slight issue, Jill could best be described as "real", something many people nowadays are not. She does not pretend to be something or someone she is not. Even though she comes from an upper middle-class family, she socializes with everyone. Jill has never had a "better-than-thou" attitude and she is not quick to judge. However, if Jill decides she does not like someone, they have a tendency to stay on her bad list for life. Other: Jill has never seen death, and even though she is a strong person, who knows how she'll react to seeing the corpses of her fellow classmates. Her "winning" personality may help her gain a few allies, but perhaps this will be the proverbial straw that broke the camel's back for Jill's stress issue? Number: Girl #34 Weapon: Nail Gun Conclusion: What's going to be the real interesting thing here is to see if G34 takes to SOTF, and if she can still 'keep it real'. Once she sees a corpse, which will likely be soon, it'll be intriguing to see if she's able to handle it. The fact that she's nice to everyone could help her out a lot - read B77 (Adam Dodd) for example. I'd ordinarily peg her for an early exit, but thanks to certain other students, I'm going to bet that she stays around for a long, long time. Evaluations Kills: Luca Donovan Killed by: '''Angelina Kaige '''Collected Weapons: Nail Gun (Issued Weapon), Tanfoglio 95 "Combat" (Discarded, adopted by Martyn Ferdinand), Ruger KP97D (from Martyn Ferdinand), Beretta PX4 Storm Pistol (from Hannah Juett) Allies: Adam Dodd, Martyn Ferdinand, Jack O'Connor, Michael Suarez, Madelaine Shirohara, Amanda Jones, Hannah Juett, Sidney Crosby Enemies: Luca Donovan, Lucinda Garnett, Ryan Torres Mid-game Evaluation: Starting the game on somewhat of a detour after an accident that occurred while she was dropped from the helicopter, Jill began at the Eastern Shore. Finding the place to be all but desolate, she soon decided to head toward shelter. Once she had decided on the warehouse, Jill set off from the eastern shore, in somewhat of a dillusional state. Upon her arrival at the warehouse, Jill encountered the duo of Adam Dodd and Martyn Ferdinand, who were currently in a rather sticky situation. Together, the three of them managed to free Amanda Jones and Madelaine Shirohara from their warehouse prison, and not a moment too soon. Just as the trio entered the warehouse and reunited with the girls, Mr. Danya declared the place a danger zone, and the five of them had to hightail it out of there. This decision brought the five to the river, a place that held much signifance to seemingly everyone in the party except for Jill. At the river, the group met up with another semi-large group, leaving Jill feeling uncomfortable around the many people who had united in the area. Her feelings of discomfort were quickly washed away, however, when Madelaine and Amanda both lost their lives to Cody Jenson at this site. At this point, the group split up, going their seperate ways. Jill found herself wandering into an open field, where she was soon accompanied by Martyn. Martyn had discovered a new battery for his laptop his friends had given him as an early birthday present. With this new-found asset, Martyn was ready to formulate a plan to escape the island. In the open field, the two encountered Jack O'Connor, a well-known hacker around the school. After teaming up with Jack, and at Martyn's suggestion, the three headed to the river. Jill arrived at the river just in time to see a body topple over the falls, further scaring the young woman. The river trip proved relatively uneventful after that, and after picking up another addition, Michael Suarez, the group set out to the warehouse. Arriving first at the warehouse, Jill was greeted by a bullet to the shoulder from Luca Donovan, who had perched herself atop the roof of the warehouse after it had been cleared from being a danger zone. A struggle ensued between the two women, with another new face, Gilbert Archambault, trying to come to Jill's aide. The fight ended when Luca finally suffered a bullet to the forehead from her own gun. During this critical moment for Jill, another battle ensued, as a bullet from Gilbert's gun misfired. Jason Andrews popped onto the scene and was almost hit by it. Jason in turn shot Gilbert, killing him, only to in turn be killed by Adam Dodd, who had returned to the warehouse. After an exchange of words between Jack and Adam, Jack and Martyn headed into the warehouse, leaving Jill to vent her frustrations on Adam. After the brief exchange between herself and Dodd, Jill rejoined her companions in the warehouse. It was there that Jack made his first attack on Danya's systems. Of course, he did not accomplish much, just enough to possibly spook the terrorists. After hacking into their systems, the three thought it best to throw the terrorists off of them as much as possible. Thus, they vocalized thoughts on playing and planted false distrust for the terrorists to pick up. While Jill and Jack "argued" inside the warehouse, Martyn was attacked outside by Lucinda Garnett, who stole his weapon and attempted to slit his throat before disappearing into the shrubbery. As Jack and Jill attempted to tend to Martyn's wounds, Sidney Crosby came in with a boom, quite literally, as he ran headfirst into the warehouse wall. Finding Crosby unarmed, the trio allowed him to stay, but quickly found another problem in the form of Hannah Juett, who had also appeared, scared senseless by the events unfolding around her. After quite an outburst by Jill toward the other girl, they found her to be rather compliant, following orders without question. Once establishing where everyone stood, Sidney recommended they take the party inside the warehouse. After entering the warehouse, Jill set about informing their two new companions of their escape plan and the urgency of keeping it a secret. Everything was going fine, that is, until the Eighth Announcement. The moment it was revealed that Sidney had killed fellow student Chance Burton, Jack immediately turned on him. Hannah and Jill stood up for the boy, but in the midst of all the turmoil, another interruption occurred, this time in the form of Ryan Torres. Ryan pleaded with the group inside the warehouse to allow him in. Jill's response was a hail of bullets coming from the second story window of the warehouse. By this point, the nine days they had spent on the island had begun getting to Jill, and she was unable to accept anyone else into their group. As the chaos and turmoil continued to unfold at the warehouse with appearances by the likes of Nevera Aero and Eh-Sun Choi, another face made her way onto the scene: that of terrorist Angelina Kaige. After discovering the group barricaded in the warehouse with the computer, Kaige threw a grenade inside, hoping to destroy them all on one fell swoop. Her plan worked wonders, and Jill Gatling met a bloody end as the grenade fragments that had entered her body caused her to slowly bleed to death. End-game Evaluation: Jill Gatling was another kid who just didn't seem to get the fact that people can try and try, but they're never going to beat the system. Odd that she realized that alliances would get her nowhere, yet continued to stay with a group of people at all times. I've said it before and I'll say it again, another waste of potential. Memorable Quotes: "I'm just glad one of you has enough manners to wait for a lady." - To Martyn Ferdinand at the Warehouse. "You missed quite the party." - To Adam Dodd at the warehouse. "It's probably just another ploy, just something else to give us false hope." - To Adam Dodd, Warehouse. "If you're the only one left... make sure you kill that motherfucker." -To Adam Dodd, Warehouse "Jack...I... I don't know if you're out there, or if you're even still alive, but if you are... you've got to go on, and you've got to get out of this fucked up game. And when you do, you've got to hunt that motherfucker down, and he's got to pay for all of this. For... for me. For everyone." -Dying words, Warehouse Other/Trivia *Jill's first name was taken from Resident Evil's Jill Valentine. Her appearance was also based off of Jill Valentine. *The last name of Gatling comes from one of Megami's friends. Threads The various threads that contained Jill. In order from first to finish. *Girl #34 - Into The Fire *Starting Place for B#54 *Back to the scene of the crime... *Today's The Day, I Pray That We Make It Through *the beginning and end for B892 *Onslaught Redux Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Jill Gatling. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V1 Students